1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamps and, more particularly, to clamps for attachment to power line insulators to hold a power line on the clamped insulator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Power lines are often strung between pole-mounted insulators of the type having a concave groove across the top of the insulator. Such insulators, made of porcelain or glass typically, are formed to provide an annular groove around the side of the insulator body for holding power line tie wires in addition to the groove across the top of the insulator. The power lines are extended across the insulators in the grooves and secured thereto by tie wires that encircle both the line and the insulator. Whenever the sag in a power line must be adjusted to adjust the belly in the line, the tie wires must be removed from the line so that the line can move freely in the top grooves of the insulators. When the power line has been released from being secured to the insulators, linemen have difficulty maintaining the position of the power line in the top grooves of the insulators.